


My Little Heart

by Pixie_Trix



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Recovery, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Trix/pseuds/Pixie_Trix
Summary: Fluffy fic where Dr. Trafalgar D. Law finds tiny Rocinante on the streets.





	My Little Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Things that changed about Law:  
> *He obtained the fruit on his own by the same means.  
> *He focuses more on being a good doctor and surgeon then with his past with the marines.  
> *He largely spends his time studying and curing patients like a doctor rather than a fighter. Think Chopper, Kureha etc.  
> *He has spent time with the heart pirates but only as a doctor. Keeping the profits to aid his study and will to help others like his family.
> 
> Will be using the spelling.  
> Rocinante- Manga instead of  
> Rosinante- Anime. But you can probably use either.

This was a poor country people starved, got sick and died and god knows what else. Crime was rampant. Unallied with the marines there was no one to save the city from savage pirates, the countrey had to pretty much fend for themselves.  
Their debt to the celestial dragons drained this small town for all it was worth. This was a forgotten cursed land in the middle of the North Blue.

Law could easily use this place to hide from the marines and hone his skills. No one would look for him here, no one would want to be here to start with. He was still young but it was convient to have so many patients to practice his craft on.

As far as Law was concerned he was in his prime. His father had given him something to strive for and nothing but perfection would do. He had been blessed to escape with his life gaining his fruit and he would tame the power well.

Law trounced through the dirty dim streets of the city. High dilapidated buildings and dodgey looking charecters left and right. It was dark and rainy out tonight, the sideways rain hit him like lashes to his face, making him pull his black coat tight to his chest. On his way back to his rented suite he heard loud high pitched screeching come from down a alley. He thought it might have been a cat or some kind of bird. Law wanted to ignore it but it came louder and louder in long whines and moans. Once he heard echoed sobs and coughing, he knew the sound was human. 

He made his way down the dark passageway between the parting of two houses. Garbage was thrown everywhere among cobblestone and broken glass. When he came to a dead end he wondered whether he had been imagining things. When the sobs again turned to petrified screams of fear. He looked down to see a scared little body hiding behind a dumpster.  
The tiny thing's clothes were so ripped, dirty and soaked he couldn't even see the colour. He reached out a hand towards the little figure but all he could hear beyond the loud rain were begs and sobs and spluttering.  
The high pitched screams and long hair suggested a poor little girl, Law couldn't imagine what the she had been through.

He knew from what he'd read this would take a large amount of coaxing and patience. Mental scars were a lot harder to heal for Law than physical ones but he would try his hardest to get the kid safe and dry. He wished he could act fast the child was probably hurt or abused.

Thunder crashed from above and the figure cowered and cried softly hugging the sopping shirt tight to it's body and rocking slowly in a ball.

"Hay. Can you hear me? I need to get you inside. Do you have a family, anyone who can look after you?" Law was practically shouting to be heard above the rain and thunder. 

The child was unresponsive eyes wide with fear, unblinking almost. Roci shook with terror covering his head and closing his eyes, willing this new threat to go away. He tried to think of happy things, like when his mother used to sing to him, but the memory only made him cry harder.

The poor thing was terrified. If he waited till the girl was calm she'd probably die from hypothermia.  
It was time to try another technique. He held his arms out wide.  
"Room." The child was in his arms. It kicked and screamed and begged. All he could hear was 'please' and 'mercy'. The poor ball of a human calmed in his grasp bawling and sobbing for all it was worth. 

Law carried the child back slowly not wanting to trip or cause further damage to any possible injuries. He could feel the tiny life screaming and grasping tighter whenever the lightening came. He rocked the child gently as one would a babe. He cocooned the kid against his arms and his jacket trying desperately to save it from the blistering old and heavy rain.

By the time he had carried the little ball back to his suite the kid was out cold. A million questions ran through Law's head like a sea train. What was he going to do with this kid? Where were the parents? Why was he screaming like that?  
Law put the kids clothes in a warm soak to wash and gave it a check up.  
Turned out the poor child was a him, barely older than five he would imagine. The boy was running a high fever and had a few cold and flu symptoms but he seemed largely unharmed.

He bathed the dirty little thing to be sure, rinsing the muck out of his long blonde tresses and revealing clear white unblemished skin. Law felt so sorry for the lad, he was so fragile and thin like a doll, obviously very malnourished. Drying and brushing the poor soul gently he put the boy in one of his long t-shirts and the tikes now dry underpants. The boy groaned and moaned in his sleep, still shaking and grasping at the world around him. He tucked the boy up next to him and settled in for the night.

By morning the bed was empty and Law darted around wildly. He had obviously had many young patients, but he had little to no experience dealing with children. The boy could be hurt or worse. 

After a little searching he found the lamb hiding under the oak table in the kitchen.  
He was obviously still very ill coughing and sneezing. The boy shook in fear staring up at Law. At least now the boy was safe and they could talk.  
Law kept his distance, crouching down on his thighs to put the kid at ease.  
"My name's Law. What's yours?  
"Rocinante."  
"Don't be scared Rocinante. I brought you here so you'd be out of the rain. I'm a doctor your safe here." He saw the boy take a few tentative steps forward out from under the table. He hugged the soft cotton and rubbed his shoulders.  
"M-my brothers still out there."  
"Do you know where?"  
"He left and-and--" The boy started sobbing again long deep moans and whines and cries. He sat on the floor and clung to his own arms like a lifeline, closing his eyes tight.  
"Please Rocinante speak to me, I can help. Is your brother hurt or sick?"  
"No." Rocinante answered still sniffling.  
"My brother calls me Roci."  
"Would that make you more comfortable?" The child nodded finally crawling out to take the doctors hand. Law hugged the scared brat to his chest rubbing his back as he cried out the rest of his tears.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know whether to make this a one shot, but I enjoyed writing it. Poor Roci really needed a hand to hold. (Hats off to Sengoku). I imagine since Law and Rocinante both had good fathers they'd both be good with children.


End file.
